


Cross-Species Differences

by vecnawrites



Series: Monster Girl AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, Centaur!Pyrrha, Dullahan!Jaune, F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, monster girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos is a strong and proud Centaur female, unafraid of anything involving combat, but being the only Centaur in the school, she worries about how she and her boyfriend, Jaune Arc, would be able to have intimacy beyond hand holding and kissing. However, her boyfriend has a few ideas of his own...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Monster Girl AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Cross-Species Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Six02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six02/gifts).



It had been a challenge, for both of them. Both Jaune Arc, a young Dullahan man, and Pyrrha Nikos, a young Centaur female, were in love (stupidly so, if one asked Nora Valkyrie, one of their teammates). Now, that wasn't what had people confused.

  
  


It wasn't rare to see Pyrrha lying on her side on her bed, with Jaune cuddled between her arms and forelegs as they relaxed...but how did sex work between them? After all, Jaune looked perfectly human as a Dullahan, his head just detached...but Pyrrha only had a human upper half, and the lower half of a _horse_. So, how did it work?

  
  


This was the question asked by many, although most of them had the tact only to ask in their minds. Others, however…

  
  


"So...how does sex between you two work?" Yang asked bluntly, staring at the two across their lunch table cafeteria.

  
  


The reactions were immediate, Pyrrha going stiff and blushing fiercely, ears twitching and tail flicking side to side as she stared at the blonde in shock and slight horror, and Jaune's head coming detached from his neck, his arms snapping out to catch himself before his face met painfully with either the table or the floor, while the others of their teams stared at Yang in varying degrees of shock or disdain.

  
  


_"Yang!"_ was the unanimous cry of the five others sitting at the table with them, some of them angrier than others. The stacked blonde held her hands up in her own defense.

  
  


"Sorry, sorry, but come on, I can't be the only one thinking of it!" the blonde tried defending herself, but it fell flat under the intense looks of her friends. “They spend so much time hidden away in Pyrrha’s room, you _know_ they’ve gotta be having sex! So, _how do they do it!? She’s got the lower half of a horse!”_

  
  


Jaune glanced at his girlfriend, and he could see the flash of hurt that was quickly hidden. He knew that she needed to leave. This was making her uncomfortable. With a silent nod, Jaune rose from his seat (Pyrrha was already standing due to her anatomy), and both quickly walked away wordlessly, leaving five of their friends to glower angrily at the sixth, who was shrinking in on herself, far too late in the realization that she had gone _entirely_ too far.

  
  


Walking quietly down the halls back to their dorm, a special one with two bedrooms due to Pyrrha's unique needs, the redheaded centaurian cleared her throat nervously. "W-would you like to cuddle, Jaune?" Inwardly, the redhead cursed herself for asking something so cliche, so- “Sure, I’d like that.” shock filled her for a moment, before she eagerly nodded and opened her door to her bedroom.

  
  


As both entered they stripped off their school jackets, Pyrrha gently climbed into her bed, folding her legs and shifting so she was on her side, allowing her tail and modified lower clothing to keep her from being exposed.

  
  


She smiled softly as Jaune slipped into the bed with her, into her hold. She had always been embarrassed by the fact that she was an extremely rare Centaur female and being so much bigger than others, but Jaune...he accepted her, never shying away from her, even if his only real form of expression upon seeing her the first time was his head falling off.

  
  


That was actually part of how they had bonded. As the only two of Monster Descent in their year, it gave them a unique bond...one that that led to them actually kissing barely a month into Beacon, here in the privacy of her bedroom.

  
  


But still, they hadn’t done more than that. They had never had sex. Part of Pyrrha was sad about that, but she would rather be sad than feel the pain of what she feared would happen, _especially_ since Yang had brought up something very sensitive. She feared that either Jaune would be put off by sex with her, what with her having an almost completely equine lower half (only her sexual organs were human-like, or at least, able to _morph_ human like so a male could get her pregnant.).

  
  


One nightmare involved her being on her knees and just humped away at, unable to see her mystery lover or even be allowed to take any part in the act.

  
  


Another nightmare involved her losing control and accidentally crushing her lover under her lower half when she tried to be on top.

  
  


The worst nightmare she had was of her lover, that lover being Jaune after they got together, being utterly disgusted and unwanting to touch her if she mentioned sex, leading her to more often than not waking up in a cold sweat and and with hot tears streaming down her face, her chest heaving as she gasped for the air that her body demanded.

But, just as often as she had nightmares, she had _good_ dreams, dreams that often had her awake, red cheeked and her nethers soaking, leaving her to shamefully grind her core against one of her specially shaped bedposts for relief, imagining it was Jaune playing with her.

  
  


But still, she had no idea how to bring up her fears, her wants and desires, with her boyfriend. Shaking herself from her morose thoughts, the redhead cuddled with her boyfriend. She at least had this...

  
  


  
  


Jaune lay in Pyrrha’s arms, the powerful _thump, thump, thump_ of her heart resounding in his ears. He knew that Pyrrha was sensitive about her half human state, hearing her crying a few nights due to it when his head had slipped out of his choker and it had rolled off the bed, stopping by her door.

  
  


He had read up on Centaur reproduction after that in during his time alone, and was shocked to see how... _mechanical_ it was. There was very little intimacy, usually it was just a quick mounting and rutting until climax.

  
  


He knew that Pyrrha _loved_ intimacy, almost more than anything else. She loved to hold his hand, to kiss him; hell, he rarely slept in the main bedroom with Ren and Nora anymore since she loved to use him as a ‘living’ teddy bear!

  
  


So, he knew that Yang’s words had cut Pyrrha deeply by bringing up how different they were, anatomically speaking.

  
  


He swallowed. He would have to gather his courage and bring this up, since he knew his girlfriend was skittish about it. “Pyrrha...can I ask you something?” he braved, getting his redheaded girlfriend to glance down at him, a sweet smile on her face. “Of course you can, Jaune. Anything.”

  
  


Jaune took a deep breath. “Pyrrha, we need to talk about something important...we’ve been together several months, so I think its okay...have you thought about sex?” he felt Pyrrha stiffen and saw her cheeks turn a burning red. “Pyrrha?” he gently pressed.

  
  


Pyrrha felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest as the topic she both feared and desired came up. Opening and closing her mouth several times, she couldn’t find the words, so instead settled for quiet nodding.

“What do you think? About us? Do you want to have sex?” he could see Pyrrha trembling, feel her arms tightening around him. He winced, wondering if he was wrong. “Pyrrha-”

“I...I do...b-but...are you _sure_? I know my body is so... _different_...compared to yours...” Pyrrha _hated_ the fact that she sounded so weak, but she didn’t think she could take it if this turned out like her nightmares-her eyes widened and steam practically escaped from her ears as Jaune kissed her, firmly yet sweetly, cupping her face.

Pulling away, Jaune rubbed his nose against hers, staring into wide emerald eyes. “Pyrrha, that doesn’t _matter_ in the long run...as long as we both want this, isn’t that what’s important? Do you think I care that you’re different than me? You never cared my head pops off when I’m startled or overly emotional.” reaching up, Jaune gently tugged at the thick collar he wore that helped his head stay connected to his neck. “What do _you_ want, Pyrrha?”

Nibbling her lower lip, Pyrrha shifted, feeling herself getting wet in her hindquarters, her breath growing uneven. Even still, she felt sad, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hold or kiss Jaune while he made love to her.

Evidently, she wasn’t so good at hiding it, since Jaune looked up at her in concern. “What’s wrong, Pyr? Tell me the truth.” he insisted, making her clamp down on her still knee-jerk reaction to deny her problems.

She shivered slightly. “I...it’s...I want to be able to see you, to _kiss_ you and hold you, not just lay there and do _nothing_ -” she found herself silenced by another kiss, this one very gentle. Breaking it, he smiled up at her.

“Pyrrha, do you want to know the best thing about both of us having our particular anatomy?” he asked, grabbing her hands and bringing them up to his face, having her cup his chin. When she did, he released her hands and moved his own behind his neck, working a bit before his collar popped off, revealing the extremely faint line that circled his neck. Seeing a confused look on Pyrrha’s face, he elaborated.

“Well, being a Dullahan and being able to separate my head can be beneficial in this case, right? We can make love...and we can still kiss.” Jaune shifted, an ethereal mist flowing out from the stump of his neck as his head disconnected, leaving his head in Pyrrha’s hands.

Pyrrha stared, wide eyed as her boyfriend came up with an answer (one so obvious she wished to kick herself) to her fears. She sniffed a bit, outright overcome with emotion, before kissing Jaune fiercely, putting every ounce of love and emotion she could into it. She gasped a bit as she felt Jaune’s hands gently beginning to unbutton her top.

She blushed brightly as her red and gold bra, custom made to hold her massive breasts, was revealed. She knew her bust was more than impressive, but it was that large for a reason-a centaur couldn’t exactly hold a foal in their arms. They had to rest on their knees and let the baby suckle from their breasts...not to mention the amount of milk necessary to satisfy a foal was large. She shivered, feeling her boyfriend’s hands gently running along her shoulders and over her upper arms. She was surprised, thinking that he would have tried going for her breasts first, but then, Jaune had never stopped surprising her since they started dating.

“Easy, Pyrrha...don’t be so tense. Its only us. We’re not being graded, we’re not being judged.” Jaune soothed his girlfriend as best he could, surprising even himself with how calm he was being. “Just do what feels natural.” he felt Pyrrha shudder under his hands as he gently rubbed his arms, and heard her tail swishing wildly a little ways away.

Pyrrha kissed him again, and he hummed, tasting the sweetness of her lips as his hands slowly ran down her arms, before moving back up and to her sides, thumbs rubbing the soft skin. He felt her legs shift as she did so, gently kicking the bedding as small whimpers came from her mouth.

Pyrrha was elated, but didn’t know what to do. There was _so much_ she wanted to do, but she focused on kissing her boyfriend with everything she was, slipping her tongue into his mouth and rubbing against him, soft whines escaping her mouth as she felt Jaune’s hands rest where her human half merged with the equine.

It felt so good! Jaune’s broad hands shifted, spreading across her toned belly, slowly and every so sensually making their way up her abdominals. She moaned deeply into the kiss she shared with him, feeling herself getting wet underneath her tail, her core starting to wink as her arousal started burning within her and gaining momentum.

She pulled away from the kiss, both she and Jaune panting, before Pyrrha’s eyes widened and a loud squeak escaping her mouth as she felt her boyfriend’s strong hands cup her breasts, even if it was above her bra still.

“Still okay, Pyrrha?” she looked down at her boyfriend, cheeks flushed red and hazy eyed, equine ears twitching as she stared into the cerulean eyes she loved. She nodded, her head bobbing almost drunkenly. _“Yesss…_ _”_ she mewled as those wonderful hands gently squeezed her breasts, making her shift and wiggle around on her mattress. She never wanted this to end, she could just lay her forever and be touched by her lover…she barely noticed when Jaune’s hands slipped behind her back, but she _did_ notice when her bra was unclipped and fell onto the bed, letting her massive breast hang free.

Emerald eyes snapped open and her cheeks burned in mortification, but she was comforted by the fact that Jaune’s eyes stayed on hers, even as she shivered and released a pleasured whimper as her boyfriend’s hands cupped her chest again, bare this time.

Jaune managed to tilt his head forward a bit, pressing his lips to hers once more, his own cheeks hot as he felt how impossibly soft her breasts were. His fingers _sank_ into her flesh, feeling Pyrrha mewl her pleasure into his mouth as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, the flesh firming and protruding outwards, pressing against his fingers. He felt the bed shake a bit as Pyrrha squirmed more, her breath getting more rapid, her hind legs kicking out.

Pyrrha whimpered as Jaune fondled her breasts with care, her back legs shuffling and kicking, tail flicking wildly as she felt herself dripping down onto the fine hair of her inner thighs. _“Jaune…”_ she moaned, losing control of herself and hugging his head to her breasts, throwing her head back as he began kissing the flesh of her cleavage. _“_ _Jaune!”_

Jaune groaned softly, his nose filled with the scent of cinnamon (Pyrrha loved the fragrance and wore it constantly) and he pressed his lips over every inch of skin between Pyrrha’s breasts, ordering his body to continue the plan.

Slipping away, Jaune felt his body make its way towards Pyrrha’s back and rear, and he continued with the rest of his plan to keep Pyrrha distracted, beginning to lick and tenderly nip away at the soft flesh before him. He found his head being plunged further into her cavernous cleavage, but couldn’t bring himself to care-it wasn’t like he actually _needed_ air, what with his monster type.

Pyrrha gasped and whined, more arousal than she knew what to do with flooding her body. Her body was so warm, her lower lips so wet and aching. She wanted more! Her feet kicked out lightly and she moaned, before her eyes widened as she felt her boyfriend’s hands resting on her rear, rubbing her flanks through the rough textile. _“_ _Nehiiiiiehhh!”_ she slapped her one of her hands over her mouth in complete and utter mortification at the whinny that slipped out of her mouth, ears drooping low and cheeks burning bright.

To his credit, Jaune didn’t pause, even with her utterly shameful display. She was thankful for that, since it was _so_ embarrassing to lose such control over herself like that. She usually had such good control over her base instincts.

Breathy pants escaped her lips as Jaune’s hands went for her belt harness, unlatching it and slowly beginning to move the fabric away from her rump, making her quiver as she knew what awaited beneath it. Part of her was sad that Jaune wouldn’t be able to see what he had done to her, but the rest was very grateful due to her feelings about him seeing her backside.

Instead she cradled his head to her chest, blushing deeply as she was laid bare, her back legs curling up and her tail flicking to the side on instinct, exposing her soaking core, which she could _feel_ was winking, showing anyone who could see how turned on she was.

Jaune hummed, pressed between the heavenly pillows that Pyrrha called breasts, focusing on his sense of touch. This was going to be the delicate part; he was lacking classical ‘sight’ and relying on his heightened sense of touch. He rubbed the round swells of her muscled rear before slipping his hands down and between her hind legs…

Pyrrha let out another loud neigh, eyes going wide as hands slipped between her hind legs, questing fingers running over her netherlips with precision that she didn’t think a headless body could have. Her head thrashed, crimson hair swaying like billowing fire.

Fumbling, Pyrrha grasped her boyfriend’s head and pulled him out of her cleavage and kissed him fiercely, muffling the pleased whines and moans that she would otherwise be letting out. Her emotions were going everywhere at once. She wanted to do things, but her instincts were also telling her that her mate was caring for her, to let him do the work.

But then, she _was_ doing things, wasn’t she? She was kissing her beloved, which was more than she _ever_ thought she would be able to do when she learned about sex. She felt her core clamping down on the questing and probing fingers exploring her body, her ears drooping down as an orgasm threatened to burst forth through her. _“Jaaaauuuuunnnnneeeee…_ _”_ she crooned, moaning throatily as he felt herself clamp down on those long slim digits, flexing heartily in an attempt to milk them. _Heavily_.

Pyrrha stared down at her boyfriend, nibbling on her lower lip. That orgasm had been... _wonderful_ , but she...she wanted... _more_. She _needed_ more from him. “Make...make love to me, Jaune…” she whispered softly. “Show me how much you desire me…” her nethers slowly loosened, allowing his fingers to slip free from them.

Looking up at his girlfriend, Jaune swallowed, seeing her wide-eyed, lust filled face. “I will, Pyrrha…” he murmured, focusing on his body again, stripping himself of his own clothing, wondering if she could handle what was to come. Sex and combat were two very different things, after all. And he... _wasn’t_ small. He could tell she had shifted her internals to be more like that of a normal man. Hopefully she wouldn’t be stubborn when he started entering…

Feeling the humid air around them brushing across his bare skin, he fought the urge to groan with relief as his cock was finally freed from its cloth prison. He looked up at Pyrrha, licking his lips. “I...I’m going to enter you now, Pyrrha…” he breathed out, seeing her eyes widen in excitement and her ears twitch.

He felt the strength of her flank underneath his palms, and shifted himself so his tip was pressed against her soaking core. _Brothers_ , he could _feel_ the heat radiating off of her. Rubbing against that soaking heat gently, he prepared to ease himself in...but Pyrrha had other ideas.

“ _Fuck! ME!”_ she cried out, throwing herself back, nearly knocking Jaune’s body down as she took him to the base, his thick cock spreading her wide, his tip tapping against the entrance of her womb. Pyrrha froze, eyes wide and going stiff, a strangled wheeze escaping her mouth as she fought the combating feelings of slight pain mixed with utter fullness and incredible pleasure. “Wha...how…?” small groans emerged from her mouth as she twitched and shifted, her breaths getting deep as her cheeks flushed. She looked down at her boyfriend, wide eyed. _“So...big…”_ she moaned.

Jaune chuckled bashfully. “Yeah...it never came up...but...I’m rather... _big_.” he coughed lightly, looking to the side. He winced as he felt his lover shiver.

‘ _Big’_ was a severe _understatement_. Jaune was _huge_ , comparable to an _actual_ stallion of her kind...how did he managed to hide such an endowment from her all this time? He slept in her arms most nights anymore!

The sting of the sudden stretch now gone, Pyrrha found herself basking in the _fullness_ of her core. Her heart swelled within her breast. She was certain he was bigger than a _Stallion_ , she was sure. She hummed, her pussy flexing hard around the invader within her. _“Oh, Jaune…”_ she purred, looking down at her mate, bringing him up to meet her and kissing him.

Jaune shuddered. _Heat. Tightness._ Pyrrha had clamped down on him with such force that he was worried his dick was going to get ripped off, but it eased down a bit, allowing him to pump slowly back and forth within her. He moaned into the kiss that Pyrrha was giving him, having never felt this _good_ in his life.

He slowly rolled his hips back and forth, both his and Pyrrha’s moans swallowed by each other’s mouths, their breaths intermingling.

Breaking the kiss, Pyrrha cradled Jaune’s head to her chest again, practically smothering him in her breasts, as she fell to her bed, moaning and whimpering into her pillows as Jaune rocked against her backside, her four legs kicking out every now and then from the pleasure. She cried out as Jaune picked up speed suddenly, his hands firmly grabbing her flanks and thrusting hard into her, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. _“Claim me, Jaune! Fill me! Make me your mate!”_ she cried out, already feeling herself getting close.

On some part it shamed her, being so close so fast, but she knew that this wouldn’t be the last time that Jaune would make love to her. If she had her way, Jaune would be loving her every night, filling her with his thick cock.

Jaune, surrounded by Pyrrha’s scent, could feel his lover getting close. She was rippling and flexing around him, almost attempting to milk him. He moaned, the sound lost within the flesh surrounding him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he heard a muted cry, reverberating around him, and her warm core _flex_ and _squeeze_ around him tightly. With a heavy growl, he came as well, his balls unloading everything they had within them.

Pyrrha cried out in joy, tears falling from her eyes as she was _filled_ , warmth that could only be _Jaune’s cum_ , spraying into her pussy in thick, hot streams, draining into her womb. While she knew she wasn’t in her fertile period yet, she couldn’t help but imagine their future foals. She slumped, trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm, holding her boyfriend’s head tenderly. She felt him slump over her, and, pulling her boyfriend’s head out of her cleavage once more, gazing into his eyes tenderly, before kissing him once more, slowly, sweetly.

“I love you, so much, Jaune...my mate.” she murmured, kissing him repeatedly, her lips kissing every inch of skin imaginable. She felt Juane squeeze around her torso, and hum appreciatively under her kisses. _“Love you too, Pyrrha...so much…”_

Pyrrha cradled her boyfriend, her lover, her _mate_ , to her as she settled into her bed, for once completely content with everything in the world as she and he slowly drifted off to sleep and into the world of dreams.

All was well.


End file.
